Getting The Code Back!
by VenomstormOfVineClan
Summary: A band of Rouges, called the Dark Ones, take over the united pack and put the code of Alpha's and Omega's back to the original; Alpha's and Omega's may not be mates. Aurora, Lilly's pup, vows to put the code back to what Winston and Tony put it to be. (Kate, Humphrey, and their pups were captured by humans) ON HOLD
1. Allegiances and Prolouge

Allegiances

Alpha Leader: Scorch: Dark grey he wolf with amber eyes.

Delta: Bash: Black and grey he wolf with dark green eyes.

Beta: Skull: White and grey he wolf with fangs that stick out of his mouth. Red eyes.

**Alpha's**

Garth: Brown he wolf with green eyes. Mate to Lilly.

Boulder: Dark grey, almost black, he wolf with blue eyes. Chill's mate.

Snake: Golden he wolf with black stripes. Yellow eyes.

Xavier: Black he wolf with white splotches. Sea foam green eyes. Dawn's mate.

Chill: White she-wolf with icy blue eyes.

Lightning: Golden brown she-wolf with red eyes.

Claw: Red she wolf with hazel eyes.

Scar: Brown he wolf with scars under his eyes. Green eyes.

**Omega's**

Wish: Silver she-wolf with blue eyes. Shaky's mate.

Justin: Dusty brown he wolf with a darker stripe down his back. Turquoise eyes.

Jay: Small, blue grey she-wolf with a black stripe down her back. Green eyes.

Salty: Grey he wolf with yellow eyes.

Shaky: Grey he wolf with green eyes. Wish's mate.

Mooch: Hazel and golden he wolf with green eyes.

Reba: Greyish brown she wolf with blue eyes.

Janice: Golden she wolf with turquoise eyes.

Sweets: White, light grey, and cream she wolf with brown eyes.

Candy: Orangish brown and cream she wolf with blue eyes.

**Anfang's (Wolves that are nursing or expecting)**

Dawn: Golden she-wolf with blue eyes. Nursing Xavier's pups.

Lilly: White she-wolf with violet eyes. Expecting Garth's pups.

**Pups**

Comet: Golden he wolf with sea foam green eyes. Dawn's pup.

Holly: Black she-wolf with blue eyes. Dawn's pup.

Prolouge

A band of rouge wolfs ran into the joined packs territory; the Eastern and Western pack territory. They all spread out, then the leader of them all howled. The pack wolves were pushed out of their dens, into the harsh, freezing rain.

Hutch, Winston, Tony, Eve, and Can-do died in a horrible battle with the rouges. The leader grinned devilishly, then spoke, "Your leaders have died from a recent battle with us. We killed them, then came to take over!" He yowled from the howling spot. The pack wolves growled and gasped, but didn't say anything.

"Then I, Scorch say that the code of Alpha's and Omega's is now broken! We don't accept wimpy and strong wolves to be mates!" The rouges howled with their leader in approval.

Garth growled. "Don't think about it, Scorch! You won't get away with this!" "I have my ways. I can do what ever I want, and my pack members will kill you if you make one wrong step."

"Then it is settled! This pack is now called Dark Pack!" He yowled, his pack members agreeing.

**One month later...**

Garth waited outside the Anfang den, Lilly having their pups at that moment. Another Anfang named Dawn was helping, because she had already had two litters of pups.

The pups were born, quick and easy. "Garth, you can come in!" Dawn said, then Garth came in, and lied down beside Lilly. "Tw-" She had pain again. Dawn gasped. "Your going to have another! Garth, out! Out, out, out!" Dawn shoved him outside, then helped Lilly deliver her last pup.

It was smaller than the others, but looked just like her mother. "Ok, Garth! Come back." Lilly said. "We can name them now. She should be named Sky." Lilly looked at the pure white pup. "Then he should be named Gold." Garth looked at his only son.

"Then the last one should be named Aurora." Lilly put her head on her paws. "I'm sleepy... See you in the morning, Garth.." She drifted off to sleep as her mate left the den.

**A/N: First Alpha and Omega fic! I've loved Alpha and Omega for four years! By the way, did you know that there is already two more sequals planned after Alpha and Omega, A Howl-iday Adventure, and The Wolf Games? They are called Alpha and Omega: The Legend Of Saw-tooth Cave, and Family Vacation. Can't wait!**


	2. Chapter one: Trying To Fit In

Chapter one: Trying To Fit In

Aurora padded out of the Anfang den, the sun's light shining down on her fur. Watching her sister, Sky, racing with Gold made Aurora want to join in. She ran over as they stopped. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Ah!" The young runt tripped over a rock and fell into the dirt. "Hey look! Its worthless runt!" Her brother taunted. Aurora growled, then got up, shaking the dirt off.

She walked over to a tall rock, and climbed up. "I will be an alpha!" Aurora said proudly. "Pft. More like an omega, omega!" Gold said, climbing up the rock. He knocked Aurora down, who hit some stones on the way down.

She screamed in pain then ran off, tears streaming down her face. She got to the Moonlight Howl Rock, and climbed to the very top. "Why do I have to be the runt.." Aurora sobbed, then began to howl. Her howling voice was beautiful, making her howl a bit louder.

The young she-wolf stood tall and howled, even though the moon wasn't out.

Comet, one of her denmates, heard her and walked up the Moonlight Howl Rock. "Wow.. Your howl is beautiful, Aurora." He was so mesmerized by her howl.

Aurora stopped howling and blushed a little. "U-um.. T-thanks C-C-Comet.." She looked at him then shook her head. "I-I've got to go.." The white she-wolf walked down the rock, then ran to a small puddle of water.

Looking in, she saw the exact image of her mother. "Comet can't love m-me.. I will be an omega, and he will be an alpha... Why does life have to be so confusing.." She sighed.

**What will happen between Aurora and Comet? Will they make the code of alpha's and omega's back to normal, when Winston and Tony accepted the higher and lower class wolves mate? Review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Chapter two: An Omega's Alpha?

Chapter two: An Omega's Alpha?

Aurora walked out of the Anfang's den, knowing that she would be taunted by her siblings again. She sighed, then felt the cool breeze of autumn ruffling her fur. Comet was with her brother, sister, and Holly, play fighting with eachother.

Then, her father, Garth, called them over to where he was. _Its time.. Its finally time... _She thought. "Have fun at alpha school.. Comet..." I whispered, my voice starting to crack from age. She howled a soft goodbye to Comet as he left for alpha training.

Aurora stood in front of the omega den, then sighed. The young whe wolf stepped in. She was officially an omega.

**After Winter...**

Aurora watched as her brother, Gold ran into the alpha's den, looking extremely bulky. Her sister, Sky rolled her eyes then walked into the den, along with Holly. _Where is Comet? _She thought, then was tackled by a wolf she didn't really know. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Gah! Get. Off. Me. Salty!" Aurora pushed him off. "Hey.." Salty said. "Hey, what?" Aurora looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Thats all I got.." Aurora laughed then got up.

The first light of the moon shone from the sky. Looking at the sky, there was a full moon. _Moonlight Howl! _She though as the other omega's were coming out of their dens. Aurora stumbily leaped down, onto a rock, then leaped down to another.

She finally saw him; Comet. The moon was fully out now, and he was just making his way up the Moonlight Howl Rock. Aurora ran past him, and onto the top of the rock. The young wolf poked her head into a bush, then pulled out the logboard.

Climbing on it, she readied herself for the speed she would gain. Aurora leaned back, then put force forwards, rocketing down the hill. "This is so fun!" She said as she past her brother.

The young she-wolf hit a rock, and went flying through the air. She landed in a tree, the wind knocked out of her. Comet was alone, until Sky walked up next to him.

There was creaking of the branch, then she fell. "Hey, omega! Can you not?" Aurora's sister spat. She flattened her ears. Comet snarled as Sky. "That is no way to treat a fun loving omega, Sky!" He defended her.

Aurora got up, then backed away. "Hey, where are you going?" Comet asked as she backed away more, then fell backwards. She tumbled downhill, hitting logs and stones.

Finally, the pain stopped when she landed in a puddle. "Oww..." Aurora got up, shook the water off, then walked away, her ears and tail down.

The white she-wolf found a boulder, then sat on it. Aurora howled quietly, but it was still beautiful. "Aurora? Aurora!" She heard a familiar voice.

Comet found her, sighing. "Thank goodness your ok..." He said. "Hey, Aurora.. Have you found a howling partner?" She shook her head. "Well.. I haven't either... I know it is against Scorch's code, but I can be a rule breaker. So, Aurora, do you want to howl with me?" He asked.

Aurora's ears perked up at this, then she said, "Yes." Comet started to howl, then Aurora joined in. They howled until Aurora stopped him. "So, Comet. Your going to be and omega's alpha?" She smirked at him then he laughed, Aurora doing the same.


	4. Chapter three: The Fun Loving Omega's

Chapter three: The Fun Loving Omega's

Aurora walked out of her den, yawning. _Hmm.. I heard something about Chill having to quit her duties as alpha makes me want to go throw berries at them again, but I will later. _She thought as she ran off.

Aurora slowed down. "I wish I was an alpha.." The young she-wolf sighed. She then jolted up, her fur fluffed out. "Omega time! Mooch, Salty, Shaky! Logboard!" Running up a giant hill, she took out a logboard and waited for the other omega's.

They finally arrived, ready for action. Aurora climbed in front, determined to not lose control. "Mooch! Ready.. Set... Go!" The four quickly rocketing down.

"I only thought this was fun with Humphrey!" Salty exclaimed. "Mooch, the boom!" Aurora called to him. The big he wolf nodded then pushed up from the ground with his hind legs.

The logboard then hit a rock, and Aurora flew out. She saw Comet as she flew above, then landed in a pond. The young she-wolf got out of the pond, and shook the water off.

She saw a patch of blue and pink flowers, so she got an idea. Aurora alternated the colors, making a necklace. The young she-wolf put it over her head and around her neck.

Then, a platinum wolf stood on a hill, along with a tan and white wolf, smaller wolves at their sides. The five ran down hill, near Aurora. She backed away as they were close to her.

"W-who are you?" Aurora asked. "I'm Humphrey, from Western pack."


	5. Chapter four: Return

Chapter four: Return

Aurora blinked. "H-Humphrey?" She whispered loudly. "Uncle..." The white she-wolf murmured. "You look just like Lilly," The big tan she-wolf said then a smaller wolf butted in, "Aunt Lilly!"

Aurora looked at them in disbelief. "Aunt Kate, Uncle Humphrey, and cousins Stinky, Runt, and Clauttdette..." She backed away, then ran. "Hey! Stop!" A younger tan she-wolf tackled her, and pinned her to a tree. "How do you look like Aunt Lilly? Wait.. Don't answer. You're my cousin. It is pretty obvious, 'cause you look like Aunt Lilly."

"Urg... Let go, please..." "Oh, sorry." Claudette dropped her, then the rest of Claudette's family came. "Be right back.." Aurora ran to find her mother, father, and siblings. Bursting into her mother, father, brother and sister's den. "Aunt Kate, Uncle Humphrey and cousins!" She squeaked out, out of breath.

"Hmph. Seem's like runt has some good news." Gold whispered to Sky. They busted out laughing. Aurora growled squeakishly, then walked outside, just as Humphrey, Kate, and her cousin's came.

"Welcome to my family's den.. Just so you know, my den is down there..." Aurora pointed to a hollowed out log with leaves and flowers around it.

"That's terrible!" Kate said. "Yeah... My siblings kicked me out of the den, so I found this log and it became my den.." The white she-wolf said, on the verge of tears.

"Aww.. Seems like little runt is upset!" Gold said sarcasticly, then pushed her into a mud puddle. "MY FUR! GOLD, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Aurora screeched as she shook mud off her fur.

"Ok, Gold. For one, that is your sister, and two, that was rude." Claudette said to him. "Pft. Like she is useful." The white she-wolf came up the slant that lead to the den, then Gold shoved her off.

Aurora burst into tears as a stone dug into her pad. Falling to the ground, her paw started to bleed severly. "Why..." Was all she said, then curled up into a tight ball.

Runt ran down the landscape, and tried to help her, but Gold leaped off of a boulder and onto the grey wolf's back. He was pinned down. "Omega's are useless. They are only stupid, non worthy chumps with no duties to the pack." Gold spat.

Stinky growled, then knocked the golden wolf off. "That is you sister. You are her brother. Runt is the runt too, and I don't treat him that way. Just leave her alone!" He said, spitting on the ground next to Gold.

The alpha leaped off. "Wait, how did you get training? You were captured by humans." Aurora squeaked out, starting to get woozy from blood loss. "My mother, Kate, trained me and Claudette."

Aurora nodded, then closed her eyes slowly. "Gah! Get help for her!" Runt was trying to help her stay with them. Before the white she-wolf blacked out, she saw Claudette and Kate running over. Then, everything turned dark.


End file.
